


[两宫周边]今天是个好日子

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: 沙雕预警流水账预警戏精出没预警熊总贪腐yy预警洗白洗黑预警（边洗边黑我大概是fong了）
Kudos: 4





	[两宫周边]今天是个好日子

01  
今天是个好日子。

零点闹铃响起的时候，维罗妮卡正在值夜班，大Boss过生日的这个大背景，让她心情颇好，甚至一边点开论坛，一边高兴地哼起了歌。

像往年一样，又是如同秋风扫落叶如同星火燎原般刷屏的生日祝福和彩虹屁。

“С Днем Рождения , Дмитрий Анатолиевич！

生日并不会加快时间的流淌，更不会带来衰老沧桑，无论外界有多少误解、改变、众说纷纭，都不会改变您的坚定。

因为您始终有一颗不会为世事所侵染的心，您始终学习，不会停止的脚步，改变了我的一生。实在是太荣幸，能在您的领导下为国家做些什么。

您教会了我太多太多，不只是工作上的巨大的引导，还有生活中的帮助和支持。

祝您身体健康，生活愉快，万事顺遂。🎂”

“刚才我还在想是谁吹的这么认真，原来是米哈伊尔·阿纳托利耶维奇，不惊讶不惊讶。”

“看长度识人系列，米哈伊尔·阿纳托利耶维奇您又来了！”

“输了输了，昨天赌又输给谢廖沙了。”

“说清楚，是哪个谢廖沙，我们谢廖沙天团人多着呢。”

维罗妮卡反复讲米哈伊尔的生日祝福读了几遍，感叹了一句真是拼啊，就看见手机上方收到了提示，她的同僚尤莉亚发来一条消息。

“【图片】【图片】”

“已经成功混进巴尔维哈城堡。”

“！！今年他们又去巴尔维哈过生日又去了！！我也想去看live版T^T”

“心疼你，好好值班，不要摸鱼被抓住。”

“说得对，新闻办开始收集各国同僚们的生日祝福和礼物了。”

“说起生日祝福我想起来了，你知道我上司出门之前干了什么吗？”

“？”

“他给德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇打了个电话祝他生日快乐。”

“妈耶，Boss们真会玩。”

02  
今天是个好日子。

十点钟，德米特里的起床时间完全遵循生物钟，他摸出手机点开论坛点开工作群，如往常一样地回复了一句“收到祝福了，谢谢你们。”然后起床边洗漱，边犹豫着是在巴尔维哈健身吃早饭，还是回到九号去。

虽然巴尔维哈各种设施不缺，但是他总觉得还是九号呆着比较舒服。

今天是他的生日，他手下的主任部长们都很懂事，如果不是什么重大新闻事件发生，他通常都能享受到惬意的一天。

实际上，他也确实需要休养生息，可能是年纪大了的原因，觉得日子越过味道越淡了，至于米哈伊尔说的什么生日不会让人变沧桑，全是屁话。

时间都过去了，哪有不老的。

科里亚那个熊崽子越长大心越野，最近还总谈些什么下次换届就不干了之类的话，也不知道是他自己想的还是米哈伊尔撺掇的。

等他们晚上回来得跟瓦洛佳好好说说他们。

德米特里想着，才意识到从卧室到客厅的这一路上没见到弗拉基米尔。

“Доброе утро，Дмитрий Анатолиевич.”被留在巴尔维哈的辛勤工作的事务局年轻人笑着与他打了招呼。

“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇已经为您准备了专车，总统办传来了几个文件需要他的签署，希望您能谅解。当然，与往年一样，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇一定不会缺席吃生日馅饼的环节。”

“谢谢你，尤莉娅。”

03

今天是个好日子。

今天是个毛线好日子！娜塔莉亚简直想骂人。

她本来以为今年上司生日会跟以前一样，手下汇总一下政要们的礼物和祝福，她签个字呈上去。再应付一下媒体——表示“领导生日也和往常一样工作，简直认真负责好领导”，然后跟佩斯科夫聊聊那些非得揪着问“大Boss送了什么礼物给领导”、“大Boss跟领导说了什么祝福”的问题该怎么解决，就万事大吉关门睡觉，毕竟去巴尔维哈参加聚会也是很耗体力的。

但是谁来告诉她这个巨大的贪腐新闻是怎么回事？？

那只大脸喵到底是怎么跟纳瓦里内谈的。为什么会爆出来这个事！！

阿尔卡沙你能不能让大脸喵好好工作，不要总是给我惊吓！

还是在领导生日这天，这不是往枪口上撞吗？！

八十公顷？不，想什么呢，德米特里阿纳托利耶维奇虽然胖，但是一共才多大占地面积。

给鸭子建豪宅？不，想什么呢，德米特里阿纳托利耶维奇又不做羽绒服要那么多鸭子干什么。

不是领导穿衣服啥牌多少钱你们管得着吗？一直都有专门服造部门负责，而且就算他要自己买也不是买不起。

我们领导戴的手表已经很收敛了！

坐在她对面的佩斯科夫喝了一口咖啡，摸了一把八字胡，拿出了跟不良舆论拼命的架势。

04

今天是个好日子。

在看到娜塔莉亚发来的文件和她拟好的声明之后，德米特里觉得不应该让这些乱七八糟的事情影响今天这个好日子。

“都否认就行了，你们拟的这个声明不错。一会我跟弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇商量一下，需不需要我回应。”

德米特里的手指落在文件上的“游艇”“庄园”两栏。

“我们回来了，爸爸。”尼古拉敲了两下门，走进来，身后还跟着拎着东西的米哈伊尔。

“生日快乐，米沙给您带了礼物。”

“真是不错的礼物啊。”

不知道是不是因为壁炉没点，米哈伊尔放下东西之后，忽然打了个哆嗦。

“您知道米沙要送什么？”尼古拉给自己倒了一杯茶，正往里面加着糖，转过身问道，他的余光扫过窗口，看见某几辆熟悉的专车，放下茶，走到门口去开门。

“他认真勤恳的工作，是我收到的最好的礼物。”

“我回来了，季玛。”弗拉基米尔脱掉风衣放到门口，又和蔼亲切地笑道，“科里亚也回来了。”

然后看向沙发上坐得规规矩矩的米哈伊尔，“回来了？”

这语气听起来像是要把他移送FSB，米哈伊尔又是一哆嗦。

尼古拉看了米哈伊尔一眼，差点没被他“您您您您就是让我死也得让我死个明白”的表情笑到喷茶。

然后他眼神一转，瞄到德米特里手中的文件。

科里亚：米沙我救不了你了。

“我会让佩斯科夫回应一下，季玛，这个事你别担心。”

“那个……爸爸，我觉得这个事，不能都怪米沙。”

“不不不，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，这是我的错，我当时不应该投机取巧，我只想着用各种方法证明我能给科里亚最好的，但是送东西这种行为太不应该了。”米哈伊尔真诚的看着掌握生杀予夺的两位上司兼长辈，他又补了一句，“但是我也没想到会发生这种事。”

德米特里看了他一眼，“别以为有科里亚当挡箭牌，你就能死里逃生。”

米哈伊尔信誓旦旦地表示他是真心后悔。

“今天是个好日子，我不想让这事坏了一家子的好心情，这个事就这么算了，记住没有下一次。”

————

ps我知道有点烂尾了，别打我。

写这个文的时候我一边觉得太ooc一边又觉得有一家子打打闹闹的温馨感。

索性就走温馨家庭伦理剧了233

pps解释一下论坛里说打赌和谢尔盖那里。

是杯子婶和纳长老赌款款的彩虹屁会不会一年比一年长，鲨鱼叔冒泡围观。

杯子婶：输了输了，昨天赌又输给谢廖沙（纳长老）了

鲨鱼叔：说清楚，是哪个谢廖沙，我们谢廖沙天团人多着呢。

————

写着写着发现特别怀念，大概是因为大半夜zqsg。

这里面提到的人，虎熊，款部，还有被cue的苏喵和阿尔，欢喜冤家辟谣组🐦和🐙，好闺蜜（误）鲨鱼叔，议会大佬杯子婶和纳长老。

并没有刻意安插某个人进去，像是水到渠成一样。

那些昨日依然缤纷着。

以前他们都是在一起的。

现在呢，有人转幕后，有人离职，甚至连个新闻都搜不到。

连虎熊都不怎么发糖了。

后来的我们依然走着，只是不再并肩了。

谢谢看到这里的你们，希望我们共同的回忆都精彩纷呈。


End file.
